Diseased Love
Diseased Love A collab by Eevee, After and BC. A lonely Umbreon with mysteriously secret powers loves a Jolteon But lets her powers get the best of her, Making her believe the love cannot be. But when a deadly disease hits the Clan, and nobody knows what to do, The Umbreon must stand tall and reveal her powers to the Clan, Before the Clan dies out, And the love that cannot be, Becomes cannot be forever. 'Chapter One ~ BCEngine' In a Clearing in Eeveeclan, Dappled with spangles of golden light from the sun, A Flareon named Scarlet padded up to the fresh kill pile. Her two little Eevees, named Tiny and Sparky, followed her. "I wanna play!" Tiny squeaked. "Yeah!" Sparky said, agreeing with his littermate. Then the two Eevees spotted Lonliness, another Eevee. Lonliness waved his tail and sat down, bored. The two kits were eager to play, so they bounded up to Lonliness. "Hi!" Sparky chirped. "Hello!" Lonliness said. He didn't notice that his eyes bled a tiny trickle. Sparky stepped back. "What's wrong with your eyes?" "My eyes? Nothing's wrong." "Do you wanna play?" "Sure!" Replied Lonliness. Sparky immediately scooped up a ball of moss and bounded a few tail lengths away from Lonliness. He tossed the mossball to the apprentice. "Throw it back to me!" Sparky squeaked. Nearby, a sleek black Umbreon with strange orange eyes slipped through the clearing undetected. Her name was Solar. She had powers, witch-like powers that skipped a generation in her family. Well then, this is one heck of a generation, ''Solar thought as she slipped under a few bushes and to a small rock overhang. Under that rock overhang was her herb garden, a place to call her own. She grew catnip, tomatoes, parsley, barley, and other herbs that are good for mixtures and potions. She sat down and inhaled deeply. She thought about something she hadn't in a long time: Love. She had grown fond, almost in love with a Jolteon named Spyro. She always had a small twang in her heart when she saw him. But now, Solar breathed in the scent of lemongrass and said a few words into some fish bones. She would keep them as Sight Bones, that gave her images of things that would entertain her. She blew the words onto the bones: "''Yemhalem metreon Zindos!" ''She said. It was ancient words for "Protect, stay strong and thrive." She knew many ancient words. But what she didn't know was that "Protect, stay strong and thrive" Weren't the only words she'd be saying today. 'Chapter Two ~ Eeveestar' ''Sparky begged his mother to play, Tiny ''whimpering, too. Sparky stopped when he saw another Eevee, looking bored. Bigger than him, yes, but still an Eevee! He scampered over to the apprentice. "Hi!" Sparky chirped cheerfully. "Hello!" The Eevee's eyes bled a bit. Sparky recoiled. "Your eyes!" It flicked an ear. "My eyes? Nothing's wrong." Sparky shook his head. ''I must be imagining things! ''"Do you wanna play?" he asked. "Um... Sure?" The Eevee pricked his ears. "I'm Lonliness, by the way." Sparky wagged his tail. "Yay!" He scooped up a ball of moss with his paw. He tossed it to Lonliness. ''What an odd name... ''Sparky yipped, "We're gonna play moss ball!" He bounced away a few tail-lengths. "Throw it to me!" Loliness tossed the moss ball back to Sparky. Sparky leapt to catch it, squealing in happiness. "Catch!" he squeaked as he threw it back. But Lonliness didn't catch it that time. Instead, he froze, his ears perked. "Huh?" Sparky mewed, tipping his head. He padded over to Lonliness. "Is something wrong?" he asked, waving a paw in front of Lonliness' face. "Helloooo?" He stopped, annoyed. Sparky's sight suddenly flickered. It was staticy-grey, and Sparky whimpered in fright. When he couldn't see anything at all, just the static, he screamed in terror. ''They all thought it was just a vision, just Sparky being paranoid. Little did they know that it was a virus that could infect them all... Category:Fan fictions Category:Collabs Category:BC's Stories Category:Eevee's Stories Category:After's Stories